The God of Mischief and The Oracle
by CreatureFeature13
Summary: Green eyes,fueled with fire and determination,plagued her dreams.


**_CF13:I own neither The Avengers, nor Thor! Though I wish I did! Loki would be ALL MINE!-Ahem- Yes. Anyways, carry on. _**

_The Trickster and The Oracle_

Some say that Gods cannot die. That they are immortal, therefore indestructible. That they have no worries of reincarnation for themselves, because they will live an eternal life. And humans, the lesser beings that they are, have no hope of ever becoming like the Gods.

Though, that is untrue.

"Astrid? Astrid!"

"Come on, Astrid. _Wake up!"_

"Mnm. Go 'way."

"Jesus, woman. You are _lazy._"

A booted heel struck the blanketed covered rump, eliciting a squawk of outrage from the owner of said rump. Black and emerald blankets shifted around restlessly, and a crimson mane of wild, waist-length hair popped out into the sunlight; strange, mismatched eyes blinking blearily up at the culprit. One eye, a vibrant, stunning blue, and the other; an eerie violet that gave the bearer an otherworldly look. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered rapidly in a half-hearted attempt at a glare, full pouty pink lips twisted into a frown. A pert, slightly upturned, aristocratic nose scrunched; fine red eyebrows furrowed at the brunette.

"What do you _want_? It's-"

The young woman cut herself off, leaning over to check her cat clock with a huff. Groaning at the time, she fixed her heterochromatic gaze on the younger woman before her. Her frown turned into an annoyed expression; slender, delicate-looking hands propping themselves on a set of prominent hips.

"_Six o' clock! _Really? I don't have to get up until ten! What is _so _important, that you had to barge in here without invitation? Odin help me, I will murder you if it's because you caught Jane's hair on fire again."

Astrid finished, her melodious, slightly Swedish accent thickening with irritation. She scowled, though the dark look did nothing to mar her beautiful features,her heart-shaped face still pink from sleep. Her large, Viking ship t-shirt slipped off one thin shoulder, showing off her pale and creamy skin.

The woman before her, Darcy Lewis, merely raised an amused eyebrow, blue eyes glittering behind framed glasses. Deciding not to comment on her usage of the Norse God's name, she stood up lazily. She gazed about the turquoise-colored room with interest, throwing open the black curtains to reveal the bright sunlight. Astrid hissed dramatically, lifting her slender arms high above her face. Rolling her eyes, Darcy grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and tossed them at her Swedish friend. Catching them, Astrid raised an eyebrow of her own, not moving an inch.

"Get dressed. We have a bit of situation where we need your nerdy Norse , as in: Jane and Doc Selvig."

Darcy replied easily, leaning against the windowsill to the large bay window across from the redhead. Tilting her head to the side curiously, Astrid eyed the student warily. It wasn't usual, for Astrid majored in Mythology and Astrophysics when she got her doctorate at the ripe age of twenty-one. Strange combination, but it worked for her, even after two years, she was the Historian of the local museum. She leaned more toward Mythology, being an expert in every sense. Even the old language of the Greeks, as well as the ancient dialect of the Norsemen during the Viking era.

"For what?"

She asked suspiciously, her unique eyes narrowing. Darcy hummed in reply, rubbing her boot against the soft, white shag rug on the floor.

"Hard to explain. You'll just have to see for yourself."

She shrugged nonchalantly, and Astrid sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. She stood, running her fingers through her mane of wild red tresses. She nodded finally, pulling on her pants, and then reaching for her charcoal grey military-style coat. Shrugging it on, she pulled her black Doc Martens on and adjusted her long socks.

"How did you get in here, by the way?"

Astrid wondered, as she carelessly braided her hair to the side. Grabbing her Rasta-printed knit-hat, she tugged it on. Darcy smiled smugly, pointing out of her room. Both eyebrows raised, Astrid followed her finger. Her patio doors were wide open, the sheer-red curtains billowing in the chilly morning wind.

"Darcy! Seriously? What if Freya got out?"

The redhead scolded, walking over to the doors and shutting them firmly; after checking to see if her Maine coon was still inside. Her eyes spotted the large, silver tabby; perched comfortably in the middle of her black, fluffy, circular chair in the living room. At the sound of her name, she opened one bright green eye, a soft _chirrup_ escaping her throat. Astrid smiled affectionately at the feline, before giving Darcy a stern look. Darcy didn't seem chagrined in the least, her smug smile widening brightly as she saw the older woman headed towards the front door.

As they headed down the driveway, Astrid glanced back at her one-story, making sure all the doors and windows were locked. Even though they lived in a small town, New Mexico wasn't entirely safe at all times. Making their way towards Astrid's black Cutlass, she shifted her heterochromatic gaze over to the slightly taller woman.

"Where's Jane and Erik?"

She wondered, and Darcy pointed down the road, where Astrid knew the scientist's laboratory resided at. From the looks of it, Jane had made Darcy walk to Astrid's home. A twitch of amusement made her full lips quirk slightly upwards, but she made no comment as Darcy began to speak.

"Jane and the Doc are already at the lab. They made me come fetch you. You're in for quite a surprise."

She mused, making the redhead's thin eyebrows raise once more. She huffed, tugging at her shirt as the wind picked up, causing more strands of crimson hair to fly from the braid wildly.

"Will you tell me now, what's going on?"

Astrid grumbled, narrowing her gaze as Darcy let out a hum of thought. After a moment, she finally shrugged. She led the way down the road, Astrid deciding on walking instead; for it would simply be a waste given how close they already were to their destination.

"I'll tell you a little bit of what I know. Basically, Jane ran over this guy the other night. Huge guy, incredibly cut. Pretty hot for a weirdo. Anyway, he claims to be this God named Thor, and looking for his hammer Meow-Nyal."

Darcy explained casually, shoving her hands in her navy pea coat. It was quite chilly that morning in New Mexico, surprisingly. The wind picked up again, causing more sand to lift around them. Astrid frowned at that, turning to look at the University student.

"Do you mean _Mjölnir_? I should slap you for butchering that name so horribly, by the way. And you say Jane ran him over the other night? Wasn't that during the Aurora-borealis maelstrom?"

She mused, eyebrows furrowing as they neared the white building that belonged to Erik. Darcy nodded, a slight bounce in her step, making her chocolate waves leap up with her.

"Yep,"

She replied, popping the 'p'. She glanced at Astrid, whose eyebrows began their dramatic climb into her hat.

"Everything was really colorful and crazy, then _wham!_ He knocked into the side of the van pretty hard. He was screaming into the sky when he woke up, shouting 'Heemdale! Open the Bifrost! Allfather!' And some guy named Loki too. It was weird."

The brunette finished thoughtfully, walking beside Astrid up the driveway that led to the lab. Astrid's lips were pursed thoughtfully. Heemdale? That sounds…wait. _Heimdall. The guardian of the nine realms._ Allfather was a name for Odin, the king of Asgard, the realm of the Norse Gods. And Loki, the God of Mischief. Maybe the guy was just really drunk, or an escapee from a mental ward? Whatever it was, it was strange. She hummed in her throat, tapping her fingers against her pink lips, before glancing over at Darcy as they reached the front door. Before they entered, Astrid grabbed the younger woman's arm.

"Then what happened?"

She pressed, surprised when Darcy gave her a wide grin. Twisting the doorknob, she began to open it.

"I tazed him," At Astrid's look of alarm, she hurriedly added," He was freaking us all out, okay? I don't handle anxiety very well."

Astrid rolled her eyes, following the University student inside, hearing her calling for Jane and Erik. Shrugging out of her jacket as Darcy did the same, she lay it on the table beside her, fixing her long sleeve, grey v-neck.

"Yo! Doc? Jane? I brought Astrid!"

Darcy called, as aforementioned redhead pulled off her hat as well, ruffling the wild strands. A pang in her right eye made her wince, and she rubbed it tiredly, leaning against the sofa as she waited for her ex-roommate and old friend. Blinking the violet iris a few times, she let out a sigh, looking outside thoughtfully. She had another dream again, the same as the night before. Green eyes, fueled with a determined fire; hair as black as Odin's raven. A cunning smile, full of wit and deceit, and a hint of sadness; of wanting to be acknowledged. Always the same vision swam before her in her state of unconsciousness, as well as colors of emerald and gold, and crimson red. Of pale skin turning an ice-blue from fury. She had been having the same dream for two weeks, and couldn't make any sense of it. Astrid was starting to wonder if it meant anything, would she meet this handsome stranger that haunted her dreams?

Before she could dwell into it, she heard footsteps approaching. Light and quick; Jane. Steady and sure; Erik. Loud and confident and full of power, she didn't recognize that walk. Lifting her head, she peered at the four in front of her. Jane smiled widely at the sight of her, coming forth to give her a hug in greeting. The brunette was the same height as Astrid, though their body shape was completely different. Jane's was slim and slender, like a swan. Whereas Astrid's form was curved but toned, with a full chest and shapely legs; her waist tiny and stomach flat. Darcy liked to comment on how Astrid was the ideal woman in appearance. Beautiful and seductive, but innocent and smart as well.

"Astrid! I'm so glad you could come!"

She exclaimed happily, making Astrid smile as well as she returned the embrace. Erik came over and gave her a one-armed hug, before withdrawing.

"It's no problem, Darcy wouldn't really tell me what's going on. SO, care to explain?"

Astrid asked, her gaze finally landing on the unknown figure beside Jane. Her eyes widened slightly at the tall, golden-haired man in front of her. He was undeniably handsome, his clear blue eyes twinkling warmly as he stepped toward the petite redhead. Bending down, his much larger hand took her slender one, and he pressed his lips to her white knuckles gently. A wide, white-toothed grin spread across his attractive features, and Astrid had the grace to blush like a young girl.

"I am Thor, my lady. Thor Odinson."

CF13: SO! Chapter one, there you have it! Let me know what you think,ne?


End file.
